Winterblaze
Description Name: Winterblaze (Blaze for short) Age: 19 Accessories: Blue tail ribbon (interchanged with other colored ribbons) ; Not shown: two red bangles and a short, ragged black cape Likes: Tarts, dark chocolate, cider, carnations(both as a flower and to eat), and anything else sour, bitter, or spicy. Dislikes: Pretty much anything salty. Personality Confident, chipper, laid-back, sometimes a bit reckless, never likes to back down from a challenge even if the odds are against her (a total McFly). Never really liked sleeping on clouds, she prefers something closer to the ground like a cave or a tree. Cutie Mark A black wyvern with blue eyes shooting a small red flame. Got it after secretly raising a baby dragon and finding out she understood dragons better than other ponies. She found an abandoned egg near the foot of a mountain and hid it under a tree near her home. Since she didn't know too much about dragons, she began intensely researching about them. After a month of seemingly no progress, she almost gave up on the egg but one day there was a terrible snowstorm. She stayed with the egg and kept it warm, afraid it would freeze and never hatch. Winterblaze slept through the storm and when she woke up, the black, speckled egg had hatched into a baby dragon. She named him Shard because of all the shards of eggshells that were scattered on the ground. She continued to raise Shard under the tree until one day, bored of being alone under the tree, he ran loose in the town and caused mayhem until she caught and calmed him down before the villagers could catch him. At first her parents were angry at her for keeping such a big secret but soon changed their temperament when she explained how much she cared for and loved Shard. That's when her cutiemark appeared, it was Shard, but with Winterblaze's eye color and the fire color matching his own eyes. Shard continues to live with Winterblaze's parents back in Coltinavia while Winterblaze is in Ponyville. He recently moved to Ponyville and is living with Winterblaze. Special Talent Anything to do with dragons (mainly basic knowledge and understanding). She also learned how to carve gemstones into various shapes to help make friends with dragons. For Generosity Day, she made an apple shaped citrine gem for Applejack, a pink, candycane shaped quartz for Pinkie Pie, a colorful, lightning shaped ammolite gem for Rainbow Dash, a star-shaped amethyst for Twilight Sparkle, and a cake shaped emerald with a ruby cherry for Spike. History Born in the far off country of Coltsinavia but moved to Trottingham when she was old enough to travel on her own. There, she took classes to learn to speak English. Due to this, she has a thin, yet slightly odd, accent but can still speak very fluidly. She tried to set up shop there but after a while, her buisness wasn't as productful as she had hoped. So she moved once again, this time to Ponyville. Misc. PonySquare profile page: http://ponysquare.com/Winterblaze/ Tumblr "ask" page: http://ask-winterblaze.tumblr.com/ (Both are RP accounts) The Dragon Stone (Gem store) A gemstone store. Specializing in gemstone sculptures and statuettes ranging from four inches to one foot tall. Jewelry customization entails engraved designs and reshaping. Gem selection includes birthstones and other common stones such as quartz, turquoise, opal, etc. Small, loose stones are also available for individual sale. Owned and operated by Winterblaze. Located to the south of Sugarcube Corner. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters